


Learn No Consequence: deleted scene

by fake_years



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fake_years/pseuds/fake_years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deleted scene from the story, involving Jim and one of the original male characters. I won't name him in case it's considered a spoiler. Please, please note the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn No Consequence: deleted scene

“What kind of option?” 

S’Lehaz stood and rounded the table with a prurient grace. Even through his irritation, Jim’s eyes skimmed S’Lehaz’s body to take in distinctly slanted brows and curved ears. An involuntary thrill ran through his body. 

“Your stares have not gone unnoticed.” 

Shock momentarily stilled Jim’s muscles. He searched for the proper response, denial or confirmation, but S’Lehaz was already advancing. The professor stopped to stand next to Jim’s chair, nearly touching his left arm. The closeness of him only heighted Jim’s intermingling indignation and anticipation.

“I will reconsider. If you are willing to do something for me.” 

One of S’Lehaz’s fingers found Jim’s bottom lip. He traced the soft skin patiently. Jim swallowed as S’Lehaz pressed against the seam of his lips again. For a second, Jim debated his next move before he obediently parted his mouth. He allowed S’Lehaz to slip two fingers inside, where he teased Jim’s tongue. Jim fought back a pathetic moan, closing his eyes and sucking in earnest. 

He then heard the sound of S’Lehaz’s trouser’s unclasping. As Jim’s eyes shuttered closed, he couldn’t help picturing that it was Spock above him, encouraging him, asking him to take more past his lips in a voice halted by lust. 

Jim bobbed his head back and forth to take whatever Spock – no, S’Lehaz could offer him, who was already panting slightly above him. S’Lehaz’s knuckles bumped the roof of Jim’s mouth when the older man attempted to pull his fingers back from between Jim’s lips. Instead, the cadet chased the long, sensitive fingers to keep them inside. 

“That’s enough” S’Lehaz said sharply, yanking away his hand. He slapped Jim’s cheek in admonition. “You will do as instructed.” Jim saw red. He winced and stretched his jaw, but did not move from his place. 

Now freed from his pants, S’Lehaz palmed himself enthusiastically as Jim’s blue eyes watered around the sting. Jim stared stunned at the presented cock, mouth wide open. It was ridged, with one thicker bulb in the middle before it culminated at the head. As always, it was tinged green and seemed to quiver the longer Jim stared at it. 

“Is this what you desire, cadet?” S’Lehaz questioned him smugly. He stroked himself from head to root. When Jim did not immediately answer, S’Lehaz took Jim’s face in his hand and forced him to look up, his cock leaking mere inches away. “You will answer when spoken to, cadet, or I will call Captain Pike and see what he has to say about your insubordination towards a superior officer.” 

“Yes, sir.” Jim whispered in a rush, despite the hollowness of the threat.

“What are you willing to do to stay with your precious Vulcan here at Starfleet?” S’Lehaz mocked him. Jim barely registered the reference to Spock. The blood that wasn’t filling his cock thrummed with adrenalin. “Will you try to fight me when I fuck you or will you take it willingly?” 

“Anything you want, sir. Fuck my ass, sir.” 

“I must say, cadet,” S’Lehaz smirked, his voice breathless, “You are a delightful little toy when following orders.” 

He roughly thumbed Jim’s lower lip. The fleshy pad of his finger grazed the edges of Jim’s bottom teeth. “I will allow you to suck me before I fuck you.” He stepped forward so that his cock hit Jim’s nose. The smell of him was everywhere, filling Jim’s nostrils, smearing fluid over his face.

The young cadet began to work his full mouth up and down the cock. S’Lehaz’s slightly aged hands held his blonde head in place, attempting to bury the cadet’s face between his legs. Puffs of air on ghosted his balls as Jim struggled to breathe. Jim’s lips were stretched to the hilt but he did not attempt to move. S’Lehaz held him there and thrust shallowly across his tongue. 

“Enough,” S’Lehaz groaned. Jim could feel his professor’s balls tightening. He extricated himself from Jim’s mouth, his cock shining wet with the cadet’s hard work. Jim coughed and took in several deep breaths. S’Lehaz’s cock only pulsed harder. “Undress yourself and stand by my desk. Now.” 

S’Lehaz stood back as Jim stood on less than sturdy legs. The younger man glanced at the door out of reflex and saw the prick of green light to indicate it was unlocked. Jim looked back at S’Lehaz who grinned at the apparent shock in his eyes. 

“You had better move quickly if you don’t want anyone to find out you’ve been bending over for a professor to raise your grades, cadet. Undress.” He eyed him hungrily. The expression told of something wild and unhinged in the Romulan. 

Jim did as instructed to reveal a well-toned body and now half-hard cock. At last he stood naked in the middle of his professor’s office, where moments ago they had been discussing his last exam. S’Lehaz remained fully clothed from the waist up, but no longer wore any trousers. He stroked himself furiously at the sight of Jim. 

“Yes, now bend over,” S’Lehaz panted. He walked towards him, prick and balls were completely visible, bobbing between his legs like a promise. Jim rested his arms on the desk and let his head drop down. He shut his eyes while clenching his fists until he felt the slippery head of a cock prodding, rubbing back and forth against his entrance. S’Lehaz was toying with him. Next a larger clothed body covered his back. 

“I have been patient, cadet, waiting to take you,” S’Lehaz breathed, suddenly at Jim’s ear. His professor’s cock twitched, shoved between Jim’s ass cheeks as S’Lehaz bent over him. “I have demonstrated great control over these last few months, watching you taunt me, but I will tolerate it no longer.” 

Then S’Lehaz moved back to line up and push into Jim. In went the first ridge then the second. Jim yelped and instinctively arched away from the intrusion; only to have S’Lehaz drag him back to further impale Jim on his cock. Jim gasped against the polished wood of the desk. 

“Accept my generosity, cadet,” S’Lehaz rutted slowly into him while standing at his full height. He then reached around to Jim’s cock. He closed his eyes as he played with it, tugging and covering it with his hand without any rhythm or mind to Jim’s own pleasure. In spite of this, the young cadet grew harder in his hands with the combined sensation of S’Lehaz inside him and fingers stimulating his balls. 

Then the hand was gone and Jim was left anchored only by his grip on the desk and S’Lehaz’s impossibly long cock in his ass. The professor slammed into him harder with each whimpering noise that escaped his lips. Soon the whimpers escalated into cries as S’Lehaz’s cock hit his prostrate. Jim arched his back again, this time towards the thrusts instead of away. He thought of Spock and felt ill, contrasted with the desperate need to come. 

“So greedy,” S’Lehaz murmured, voice full of satisfaction. He snapped his hips again and yanked at Jim’s shoulders. “You are weak. You will only take what I give. Lowly, filthy human.” 

“Yes, sir,” Jim babbled, edging towards hysterical. S’Lehaz grabbed Jim’s bare shoulder with one hand and pulled his hair with the other to balance himself as he increased his speed. Jim tried not to make a sound even with the pain in his neck. S’Lehaz then buried himself to the hilt, sweaty hips and pubic hair against Jim’s ass, and stilled. 

At the last second, S’Lehaz pulled out, causing Jim to yell. He proceeded to milk his cock onto Jim’s exposed back in hot splashes. Jim could hear the wet noise of S’Lehaz’s hand as he pulled at his own needy erection. He came over his hand with S’Lehaz’s softening dick glancing his backside. 

A decorative shawl flopped down in front of Jim with instructions to clean himself up and go.


End file.
